Total Drama Dueover
Reimagined TDI. I replace Justin. Not So Happy Campers, Pt.1 Chris jumps in fron of the camera and welcomes all to his newest dramatic reality show Total Drama Island. He tells that 22 moronic teens signed up for this "nice" show. Ezekiel is first off the boat. Chris regards him and notices his nose picking. Grossed out he notices Noah. Noah ignores him. Todd(me) gets off next. He chills with Noah and Ezekiel. Katie and Sadie jump off the boat. Chris gets annoyed quickly. In the conf. cam, Noah predicts that they will lose fast. Tyler arrives. His fail jock skills make everyone laugh. Cody arrives and Todd complains on the lack of hot girls. Beth's arrival didn't help that. Courtney shows and starts acting all polite. Katie and Sadie start chatting it up. Even Courtney got annoyed. Harold complains that it looks boring at the camp. Then everyone gasp in fear as Eva gets off the boat. In the conf. cam, Eva says that if anyone gets in her way, then they die. Chris gulps as she walks past. Trent got off the boat and was all relaxed. Todd's still not amused but stops complaining when Bridgette arrives. He almost faints when he sees Lindsay. DJ gets off and greets everyone. Once again Katie and Sadie annoy. DJ stands next the Ezekiel and Noah. Izzy pops up from under the dock scaring everyone. Ezekiel falls in the water. Party music is heard and Geoff jumps on the deck. He hits on Bridgette almost immedietly. LeShawna gets off. Harold sees her as a godess. Duncan arrives. He ignores everyone. In the conf. cam, Courtney makes comments on his piercings. Heather gets off. She also ignores everyone. Once the annoying pair greet her, Heather punches Sadie. Everyone stares. Gwen gets off. She complains of the lack of actual summer camp stuff. Lastly, Owen comes up. He greets everyone in excitment. Chris takes a group photo and then divides them into teams. Duncan, Gwen, Trent, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Beth, Owen, Heather, Izzy, and Noah make up the Screaming Gophers. Geoff, Bridgette, Todd, Lindsay, Tyler, Coutney, Cody, Eva, Harold, DJ, and LeShawna make the Killer Bass. NSHC1 Trivia *Everyone arrives *Noah, Eva, and Courtney use the Confession Cam for the first time. *Noah is the first male and first user of the Confession Cam *Eva is the first female to use the Confession Cam Not So Happy Campers, Pt. 2 Chris gathers the teams for challenge one. A nice jump into a lake. Off a cliff. That is 1000 feet high. Chris explains that chickening out can cost the win. The Gophers are first. Heather complains that she won't jump. Duncan throws her. In the conf. cam, Heather claims that Duncan will be eliminated. Duncan jumps. Owen grabs Ezekiel and Noah and jumps with their faces in his armpits. In the conf. cam, Noah barfs. In the conf. cam, Ezekiel has Owen's under arm sweat in his hat. 5 jumpers. Katie and Sadie jump. Gwen jumps. Trent jumps too. Izzy jumps. Beth gets scared and backs out. The bass go. Geoff and Bridgette go together. Todd tells Lindsay that they should go together. They go. In the conf. cam, Todd gets an excited look. Tyler, Eva, Cody, and LeShawna jump. DJ and Courtney don't. The bass lose and must eliminate a player. At the campfire, marshmellows go to Todd, Eva, Geoff, Bridgette, and Cody. Lindsay and Tyler get one. Harold and LeShawna also. The last went to...................................................DJ. Courtney yells out and is forced to the Dock Of Shame by Chef. NSHC2 Trivia *The teams do their first challenge *Heather, Ezekiel, and Todd use the Confession Cam for the first time *Courtney is the first eliminated and the first female eliminated The Big Sleep The campers get up and stumble to the mess hall. Chef gives them all a great meal. Owen ate 75% leaving most hungry still. On hungry stomachs, everyone must run around the island 4 times. In the conf. cam, Todd complains about how he can't run after eating. DJ, Geoff, Duncan, and Trent are the first four to arrive. Bridgette arrives shortly. The camera goes to Owen running slowly. In the conf. cam, Owen gasps...a lot. Katie and Sadie arrive later. Eva decided to run 5 times. Realizing no one else did, she broke a door. Cody and Beth walk back shortly. Within the next two hours Owen was still walking. In the conf. cam, he continues to gasp. In the conf. cam, Lindsay talks about how she likes Tyler a lot. In the conf. cam, Tyler talks about how he likes Lindsay but likes Heather also. Owen finally arrives. Chris announces part 2 of challenge 2. Staying up for as long as possible. Owen was already asleep before the sentence was finished making it bass-10 gophers-10. 12 hours later, Todd, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, and Heather fall asleep. Gwen and Trent decide to hang out together. In the conf. cam, Gwen talks about how she doesn't get a lot of guys at home. 12 hours later, it is between Cody, Eva, Geoff, and Izzy. Chris laughs at the Gophers chance of losing. Suprisingly, Izzy outlast Geoff and Cody. It has been a whole day since the challenge was given. Chris complains that no one can stay up late. While no one is looking Eva decides to end it and knocks Izzy out. Unaware, Chris announces the Killer Bass Winners. The Gophers must eliminate. At the bonfire, Chris hands marshmellows to Noah, Izzy, Ezekiel, Katie and Sadie. Duncan and Heather next. Gwen and Trent receive the next two. The final marshmellow went to.......................................................................................Beth. Owen, Izzy, Ezekiel, and Noah gasp. Owen ask why. Heather says it's for being a useless fatty. Owen sighs and looks down. Most of the bass say goodbye to Owen too. Even Chris did. Chef teared a little. In the conf. cam, Chef cries and complains that no one will eat his cooking now. TBS Trivia *Owen is the first male and first Gopher eliminated *Owen, Tyler, Lindsay, and Chef use the confessional for the first time Elimination